


The Verdict Is In

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faces the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Verdict Is In

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Verdict Is In  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean faces the consequences of his actions.  
>  **A/N:** Sequel to [Waste Not Want Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251442) written for 

_Pie was bad._

Dean shook his head as the thought entered his mind. 

_Pie was delicious._

He groaned as his over-full stomach cramped. He’d been right the first time. _Pie was bad._

The warm crust all golden brown and flaking to perfection. The ooey, gooey filling.... 

His eyes closed in ecstasy. No. He’d been right the second time. _Pie was delicious._

 

Benny walked into the living room and handed Dean the pink bottle. “Well, what’s the verdict?”

Dean winked at him. “Pie is delicious.” Another groan echoed around the room. “Although, maybe not a whole pie at the same time.”


End file.
